


A Holt Family Reunion

by Salty_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunions, How Do I Tag, No specified pronouns for Pidge, POV First Person, Pidge POV, Reunions, Up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Angel/pseuds/Salty_Angel
Summary: Two stories about Pidge finding her family.





	A Holt Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking alot about how Pidge could find their family... So now I've made this.

This is the worst mission, ever. I don't want to be doing this. I really don't. But sadly, there was no one left to do it. Everyone was doing their own thing and I got stuck with the ground work. My job, unlike the luxorius, technical job Hunk got, was I had to explore the forest to try and find the source of a distress signal. Why am I doing this by myself? Because everyone else was helping with a prison break. I want to free prisoners. One of my favorite things about being a defender of the universe. But, here I am. Cutting tall grass and low vines out of my way with my bayard and walking through mud and dirt. Fun.

Checking my visor I find out that I'm only a few yards away. Finally. I'm about to cut down some more weird, purple, alien vines when something catches the attention of my ears. Grass rustling. I'm not alone. I sharply inhale and equip my bayard differently, more offensively. Suspense fills my throat and the sounds of moving grass seem to circle me. They seem to get closer and closer and my adrenaline starts pumping. The sound gets closer and closer until...

It stops. Just like that the sounds stop. It takes a tick or two until I finally let go of a breath I was holding. I relax and let my arms fall to my side. I turn around to continue walking when I hear something behind me. It was the grass moving once again. Turning around the grass stills again but there's a new shape. A humanoid figure lunging at me. Taken off guard I have no time to make a move, taking the force of the tackle.

Seconds later I'm pinned to the ground with what I think is a dagger at my throat. The figure above me is taller than me, like everything else, and they're wearing an alien mask. The impact of hitting the ground knocked my helmet loose. I try squirming out of the stranger's grasp but the only thing I succeed in doing is letting my helmet slide off. My throat's filled with tension and I'm too scared to clear it. Instead I look at the figure's eyeholes to try and see through them. Their face is away from the sun so I can't make out any details of the mask, let alone see their eye's.

A tick later the figure takes the knife away from my throat carefully and sits up straight, still pinning my legs to the ground. I take this moment to finally clear my throat. Before I get to speak the stranger beats me to it.

"Katie?" They say in a voice I almost couldn't hear, muffled by their mask. Did I hear that right? Only Shiro knew my real name.

"What?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows. In a hurry they struggle with their mask for a second before tossing it to the ground. "Katie!" They say in an excited tone and... recongizable voice. They had hair similiar to mine, a pointy chin like me and... wait.

"MATT?!" I exclaim in disbelief. "Yeah! Katie it's me!" Matt exclaims back at me. I'm speechless. I can feel my eyes burn. I sit up straight and wrap my hads around his chest before letting myself cry. "Thank quiznak!" I yell as I bury my head into his shoulder. I can hear him cry a litle too as he wrapped his arms around me. This was real. This is happening. Matt's here. I could stay like this forever but Matt grabbed my shoulders and puts a larger distance between us.

"Katie! Wh-what are you doing here? On an alien planet?" He asked as he used his thumb to wipe a tear off my face. "I should be asking you the same thing! Were you the one who sent the distress signal?" I ask him, looking into his eyes. "Y-yes but how did you get here?" He said, helping me stand up. "I came looking for you!" I tell him. "Did you cut your hair? Are those my glasses?" He asked. "Yes and yes! Di-" I was going to ask him something when a humming sound interupted me. Me and Matt both look back at my discarded helmet, the source of the noise. Reaching for it I put it on my head and listen to the voice on the otherside.

"-idge? Pidge are you there?" It's Shiro. "Ye-yeah I'm here. What is it?" I ask slowly, maintaining eye contact with Matt. "The rest of us just finished pulling off the prison break and were wondering if you needed any help." Shiro said. "No help needed! Heading back now with..." for a second I pondered. Tell him or surprise him? Surprise him.

"With the person I just rescued. Until then." I turn off the com. "Wanna see a giant castle?" I ask Matt, smirking and cocking an eyebrow. His eyes lit up with wonder. "You're kidding!" He stated. "Nope. C'mon!" I pick up my brother's mask and grab his hand, leading him down the path of cut grass and vines I made, running.

After minutes of running we slow down to walk and have a short conversation about life at home. I told him about mom and he told me about the days before take-off. Eventually we reached my lion and I guess Green is so normal to me now I forgot my brother's never seen a giant, robotic, magical, green lion. "Uh... Katie?" He says slowly, pointing at Green. Then it hit me. "Oh yeah, should've mentioned her." I say. "Who is she?" Matt asked. "Green. My lion." I say, proudly watching Matt's jaw drop. "She's yours? As in she belongs to you?" He asks to clarify. "Yup, c'mon, she won't bite." I walk Matt over to Green, who bends down and opens her jaws. "You said she didn't bite!" Matt nearly screams the words. I chuckle and step into her jaws. "Come on you big baby!" I call to him. Matt takes a deep breath before walking into Green's jaws and following me to the cockpit.

The ride was reletively short considering we weren't too far away from the castle. Matt won't stop asking questions two at a time and, afraid I'll give away the surprise, I keep my answers brief and only answer a few questions. Throughout the ride Green is sharing me her inspiring thoughts on the matter that I found Matt.

Parking in Green's hangar Lance tells me via com that everybody's hanging in the lounge area. Perfect. "Come on Matt! I've got a surprise for you!" I say happily, dragging him by his hands. He chuckled softly. "Calm down, Katie, I'm right here." He said quietly. Damn right he was right there. I found him!

Opening the door I see Lance was right about everyone being there. Lance and Keith were bickering. Hunk was leaning back and relaxing. Coran was fiddling with his mustache talking with Shiro and Allura about today's mission. I can't hold in my excitement. "GUYS!!" I exclaim happily, grabbing everybody's attention. "Everything alright?" Keith asks. "Never better!" I say while Matt walks into the room slowly.

"Hello?" Matt says awkwardly, scanning each face. Wait for it. "Matt?" Shiro said queitly. There it is. Matt looked taken back as he looked at Shiro's direction "Takashi?" Matt said, unsure of himself. Shiro covered his agape mouth with his robtic hand and Matt ran in for a reunion hug. "Holy shit! You're alive!" Matt exlaimed at Shiro after breaking off the short hug. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Shiro said cockily but his eyes were starting to get wet. Matt laughed but was cut off by Lance. "Hold up! You're Matt?" Lance asked, pointing a finger at him. "Yeah... you are?" Matt asked.

"Lance, but people like to call me sharpshooter." Lance said proudly. "Nobody calls you that..." Keith said. "Shush." Lance put a finger to Keith's lips. Keith sighed and pushed the arm away. "You must be Keith." Matt said to him. "Yeah." Keith crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "I'm Hunk, if anyone was wondering?" Hunk said, unsure of himself. "Don't worry buddy, we wouldn't forget you!" Lance says, sitting down next to Hunk and wrapping a brotherly arm around his shoulder.

Matt turns his gaze to our altean pals as they start their introductions. "It's great to finally meet you, Matt. I'm princess Allura. Pidge and Shiro have told us so much about you." Allura greets formally. For a second Matt looks like he's going to say something but Coran unknowingly interupts. "And I'm Coran, royal advisor!" He greets gleefully. "It's nice to meet you all but..." He turns to me. "Why is your name Pidge? And do I get to know why you have a giant lion now? And wh-" He says quickly before he's interupted by Shiro. "Relax, Matt, we'll tell you everything ." Shiro explains. "Can we discuss it over dinner, though?" Hunk asks. "Great idea, Hunk." Lance congratulates.

And of course, that's what we did. We all sat down to eat some space goo, that Hunk thankfully spiced up to taste better, and explained as much as possible to Matt. Lance told him the story on how we all ended up at the castle of lions, Allura and Coran told him about voltron and why each of us were picked, also taking a second to explain the fate of altea. Shiro told Matt of his escape and we all listened to Matt's escape story. Hunk told Matt of the Balmera (Of course.) Keith told him of he blade of mamora and his mysterious galran heritage. I told him about changing identities and ernrolling in the garrison (dancing around having to out my name to the rest of the team) And then we all took turns telling stories of our battles. Prison breaks, saving planets, breaking and entering, and all that jazz.

After all the stories were told and the plates were clear of space goo we all stayed at the table, turning the serious story-telling into fun conversation. "...and that was the last time I ever went to the Siglent system." Coran says, finishing off his story. The room fills with laughter as Hunk stands up to gather the empty plates from the table, Lance contributing by collecting the utensils and cups. "It was great to finally meet you, Matt, but I think I'm going to hit the hay now." Lance says before a short yawn escaped his lips. "Ditto." Hunk says, putting the plates into the altean dishwasher. "Same here. Night guys." Keith waves at us before leaving the room, followed by Hunk and Lance.

"I belive we have an extra room around here for you, Matt." Allura says happily. "Thank you, Allura." Matt thanks. "I know where that is!" I exclaim. I usually use it to hide some stuff in but I guess I'll need a new hiding spot now. "The rest of us should probably get some sleep too. Matt, is there anything at your crash site we need to pick up before leaving?" Coran asks. Matt nods his head. "A couple of things if it's not a problem?" He answers. "Not at all." Allura assures him. The two alteans then say their goodbyes before heading off to bed.

"Matt, it's good to know you're safe." Shiro says, giving a half smile. "Same with you." Matt says. Eventually we all start to stand up and leave the room, leaving it empty. A few ticks later Matt's smile fades into a sudden frown, doubt written on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Do... Do you guys know where dad is?" He says, not looking at us. Me and Shiro are both taken back by this. "N... No..." I say, dread hanging in my voice. Shiro puts a calming hand on each of our shoulders. "But we'll find him too. I'm sure of it." Shiro says, barely above a whisper. Me and Matt both nod, looking at Shiro.

Shortly after we reach Shiro's room first and say goodnight to him before heading to Matt's new room. "I used this room as a hiding spot for my stuff." I explain while I open the door to the panel, briefly showing Matt how to do it himself. "Not surprised." He chuckles a little before opening his eyes and examining the room. It looked like any other room with the only touch-up being visible electronics under the bed. "Cozy." Matt comments before looking at me. "I didn't want to ask this in front of everyone but, why did you never tell them your real name?" He asks, looking at me with a worried look.

"I... I don't know... I always could but I never do..." I say quietly. Matt just put an arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry, sis, take your time. I won't tell" He says. I smile up at him. "Thanks, bro." I say, breifly hugging him. Eventually we say our goodnights, Matt giving me a brotherly kiss on the forehead before I leave his new room, heading to mine. I change into my pajamas lazily and flop onto the bed. The only thought I can remember before passing out were simply reliving today's memories. Telling myself that was the best mission ever.


End file.
